Grenade
by JakeNessie
Summary: What Jacob is feeling about Bella at the beginning of breaking dawn before he imprinted using the song Grenade.


**AN: I deleted some of my stories because I could not think of how to continue it. I thought I would start some new stories. I'm sorry if you liked my previous deleted stories. I hope you enjoy my new story. This is a song fic of the Bruno Mars song Grenade. I think this is what Jacob is feeling at the beginning of Breaking Dawn up to him imprinting on Nessie. **

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or the song.

_Easy come, easy go. That's just how you live, oh Take, take, take it all, But you never give._

The pack thinks I should just forget about her, but I can't. I love her to much. I know that's crazy even after I gave her my heart and she tossed it aside like it was nothing and chose that bloodsucker over me. She never even gave me a chance.

_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Had your eyes wide open -Why were they open?_

I should have given up when I had seen your eyes open during the first kiss, but I was to much in love to realize it.

_Gave you all I had And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,Yes, I would die for ya baby; But you won't do the same_

I started to give you my heart when you came to me over a year ago when you where a zombie over your bloodsucker leaving you. Slowly you took it and I tried to get yours in return, when I thought I had a chance, but your bloodsucker got in the way. I did everything I could to protect you when **they** were gone from Laurent and Victoria, but you ran off to save **him**, not knowing how much it hurt me, but even then I still loved you even though you refused to return the feelings.

_No, no, no, no Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from Mad woman, bad woman,That's just what you are, yeah,You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car Gave you all I hadAnd you tossed it in the trashYou tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same_

Even laying in bed beaten down by a bloodsucker, after our kiss didn't seem to change your mind. Your goodbye left me feeling nothing, although that might have been the drugs, but even now it still hurts, when you went back to **him**. You choosing him shows your true colors. You smile and tell me you love me, but rip my heart out the next minute telling me your choosing **him**, but even after that I still love you and will try and save you until your heart stops beating, even if you won't do it for me.

_If my body was on fire, ooh You' d watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me you're a liar Cause you never, ever, ever did baby.._

When you told me you were going to have a real honeymoon, I was so infuriated, I felt the heat swell through every part of my body down to my toes, but I couldn't take the form I wanted to kill him until I was too far away, but I didn't want to hurt you because I still love you, but you never loved me because you married **him**.

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for yaThrow my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, ohI would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the , you won't do the same,You wouldn't do the same,Ooh, you'll never do the same,No, no, no, no_I tried to save you when you had the bloodsucking demon in you by giving you the option that I had promised **him** that I would try to convince you of. I did everything I could to the point of giving you CPR to save you when you were dying from the demon without a second thought, but nothing helped. I wish I could have taken your place. My heart fells so empty and so full of hurt. You died for **him** and **it**. Never once did you save me, but I still love you.

**AN: Did you like it? **


End file.
